Debbie Kang
'' 'Debbie Kang '''is a student at Norrisville High and the editor/investigative reporter for the ''Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle (NHGTTWDPC) online edition. Appearance '''Everyday Debbie is short with long dark blue hair and eyes. She wears a light coral shirt, a brown belt, dark khaki shorts, and black slip-on shoes. Monster Form When Debbie is stanked by the Sorcerer, she transforms into a blue hedgehog-like monster with her hair becoming spikes on her back. Personality Debbie is hardworking and intelligent, getting easily annoyed with anyone who lacks those traits. She often snarks at people, not afraid to call them stupid and challenge their claims. One of the only things she shows pure happiness about is her favorite animal, Mexican Death Bear. However, she's also very curious and likes searching for answers on anything she finds suspicious. Relationships Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja Debbie can be considered somewhat unfriendly towards Randy, as in "Viva El Nomicon," she scoffs at Randy and Howard and calls them idiots for their horrible excuse for Spanish-speaking. In "Night of the Living McFizzles," she mocks Randy for saying guys don't get scared, and she doesn't fall for his boasts about his bravery. However, because she is scared, she is somewhat nicer to Randy and reluctantly asks him to walk her and Theresa home, as well as holding his hand when she gets frightened. Debbie isn't as mean to the Ninja as she is to Randy, but she gets annoyed with him while helping him calm down the Mexican Death Bear. In "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim," she is more patient with him and takes his advice about the soupsicles. She becomes suspicious when she sees the Ninja running after the truck, which is carrying the Soupsicles machine (in which Howard has hidden himself), and decides to investigate. At the end, the Ninja agrees that she can write whatever she wants, which leads her to dedicate herself to discovering out the Ninja's secret identity. When she discovers that Randy is the Ninja in "Debbie Meddle," she attempts to expose him to Norrisville High and almost succeeds. However, Randy and Howard are able to convince everyone that he isn't the Ninja, and Randy uses the NinjaNomicon to mindwipe her knowledge of his secret identity. Howard Weinerman At first Debbie doesn't get along well with Howard, viewing him and treating him the same way as Randy. In one case, she seems only mildly annoyed when she asks Howard what he's saying, but gets very excited after he tells her about the Death Bear. Howard is equally annoyed with her, complaining to Randy about her activism in "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim"; he also appears very intimidated by her. At the end of the same episode, she marks Howard off of her suspects for the Ninja's identity. By the time of "To Smell and Back," Howard seems to have become attracted to Debbie, fantasizing about her falling in love with him, but the real Debbie shows no sign of such a susceptibility. On the other hand, she is very impressed when she learns, in "Let Them Eat Cake Fries," that Howard himself has become an activist in the form of "Le Beret." Theresa Fowler Debbie and Theresa are often seen together, as in the theme song and in the crowd during "30 Seconds to Math." They go to the Whoopee World Frightacular together in "Night of the Living McFizzles." When Theresa gushes over Randy's bravery, though, Debbie rolls her eyes, and later has to pull Theresa away from watching Randy walk through the graveyard. They also are a team at the Best Buds competition in "Best Buds," although they don't make it past the first round. Category:Female Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Stanked Character Category:Villains